Konoha's Cursed Outcasts
by Hikaru Kurosaki
Summary: Naruto and Hikaru get sick and tired of the disrespect and Hikaru gets an idea to take everything they have and leave for a 7 years to train until they are old enough to be shinobi.Slight NarutoxInuyashaxBleach crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's Jinchuuriki

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would have a harem, bloodline, and scrolls from his family. The only things in this story I will own are some of the weapons and characters. Anyways, TO KONOHA!)

**Demon/Summon Talking**

_Mind Speaking_

_'Thoughts'_

_In Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves_

(Day of the Kyuubi Attack)

The Kyuubi, Nine Tailed Demon Fox, was attacking Konoha. Many ninja and civilian alike were get killed by the its' paws and tails.

"Hold on until the Yondaime arrives!" said one ninja. The shinobi who heard were scared, but determined to protect the Village from the Kyuubi, however, a man with bright blonde hair in a ponytail, a white trench coat with red flames along the bottom, a green jounin vest under it and a long sleeved blue shirt with a red spiral on his shoulder, blue shinobi pants, sandals, and a head band keeping his hair from falling over his eyes, appeared on a giant toad. This man was the Yondaime Hokage, Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Fall back! I will finish this once and for all! Said the Yondaime, who was looking at the bundle in his arms, instead of the shinobi.

The Kyuubi was swinging his tails wildly crashing buildings and killing more and more people. The Yondaime saw this and looked coldly at the Kyuubi. The toad carrying the Yondaime leaped and landed in front of the Kyuubi.

"**Get out of my way, you sorry excuse for summon!" **growled the Kyuubi**.**

"**Shut up, you over grown rabbit!" **shouted Gamabunta.

"Kyuubi, please leave the Village in peace or you will have to be dealt with." The Yondaime said coldly.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA What are you going to do about it, you weak fleshbag" **taunted the Kyuubi.

The Yondaime looked sorrowful at the bundle and said, "Forgive me, Naruto, for the burden I am about to place upon you. Grow strong and surpass me, my son." And with that, he flashed through a set of handseals and the Shinigami appeared, ripped the Kyuubi's soul and sealed within Naruto.

Gamabunta went back to his world and the Yondaime fell into the arms of his teacher, Jiraiya.

Yondaime said, "Jiraiya guide him like you guided me. Be the father he will never have physically. Train him to grow stronger than me."

Jiraiya looked at his student with emotions in his eyes, such as pride,sorrow, and understanding. "I will teach him to surpass you when he is ready." The Yondaime looked content and asked that Naruto be treated as a hero and with those final words closed his eyes and Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Yondaime Hokage died. Hiruzen Sarutobi approached Jiraiya and the dead body of his successor and looked at it with sorrow.

"I wish he had let me do the sealing instead."Sarutobi said. Jiraiya nodded in agreement because he had also asked to do it in place of Minato, but he wouldn't have it.

Sarutobi took Naruto into his arms and removed the blanket from his face. Naruto had a brigh tuft of blonde hair, deep blue eyes and 6 whisker marks, 3 on each cheek. Sarutobi smiled sadly as he watched Naruto sleep soundly as he took him to the Council Meeting Hall.

_In the Council Meeting Room_

In the Council Meeting Room, there were two parts that made up the Council: the Civilian Side and the Shinobi Side. The Civilian side was made up of merchants, traders, banshees, etc. The Shinobi Side was made up of different Clan Heads: Shibi Aburame, Head of the Aburame Clan, Chouza Akimichi , Head of the Akimichi Clan, Hiashi Hyuuga, Head of the Hyuuga Clan, Tsume Inuzuka, Head of the Inuzuka Clan, Ryu Kurosaki, Head of the Kurosaki Clan,Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara Clan, Fugaku Uchiha, Head of the Uchiha Clan, and Inoichi Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka. They Civilians were on one side of the room, the Shinobi were on the other side and the Hokage who was also acting as the Head of the Sarutobi Clan with his advisors Koharu Utane on his Left, Homura Mitokado on his right, and Danzo Shimura next to him.

"What is the meaning for calling this meeting, Sarutobi?" asked Danzo.

"As you know, the Yondaime was able to defeat the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life." said Sarutobi and everybody nodded. "Well, I think you should know the way he defeated it. The Yondaime was a seal master better than anybody in Konoha and no human being alive can defeat a Biju, so the Yondaime found a way to seal the Kyuubi, but he needed something in particular to seal it in. An inanimate object would not have held the Kyuubi's power and soul and a grown person's chakra coils would have already developed to the point where it could not adapt to the Kyuubi's chakra. So, the Yondaime used a child who's umbilical cord was just cut and chakra coils that were still undeveloped, so that it could adapt to the Kyuubi's chakra and successfully keep it at bay. That child was Naruto Uzumaki." said Sarutobi.

The Council saw the child in Sarutobi's arms and the Civilians started shouting demands of his execution. "Execute it before it kills us all!" shouted a fat merchant. The civilians were nodding in agreement with him, but the Shinobi side were appalled and disgusted with them.

"What are you all doing? He is just a pup, why would you kill a harmless little pup?" said Tsume.

"This is too troublesome to explain, the boy is just the container if the Yondaime is as good in seals as he is said to be and he is, he would have probably sealed it, so that the Kyuubi would have no influence over the boy's mind or body. Am I right, Hokage-sama?'' asked Shikaku.

"Nothing ever gets past you, does it Shikaku-san?" said Sarutobi hoping Shikaku's explanation would change their minds.

"Hokage-sama, I ask that you let me take the boy and train him. With my guidance and the Kyuubi's power, there is nothing we couldn't do." said Danzo.

"NO! I will not have him be like your brain-washed ROOT subordinates. He will be go to the Ninja Academy, so that he may make bonds that will make him want to protect the village." said Sarutobi.

"I agree with Hokage-sama and besides ROOT members are under your control and everyone knows you cannot be trusted with that kind of power." said Ryu, who was glaring hard at the Civilians,Danzo, and Fugaku.

"You cannot be serious, Hokage-sama, you will let this demon live?" asked Fugaku.

"Enough! The Yondaime asked that this boy be treated as a hero, but here you are spitting on his last wish and legacy as if a demon from the most fiery pits of Hell. We will take a vote." said Sarutobi.

"All those in favor of executing Naruto raise your hands? asked Sarutobi and Half of the civilians and Fugaku raised their hands.

"All those in favor of putting him in ROOT?"asked Sarutobi and this time only Danzo rose his hand.

"All those in favor of letting him live?" asked Sarutobi, who rose his hand along with Koharu, Homura,Jiraiya(who released an invisibility genjutsu),Ryu,Shikaku and the rest of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Hiashi, Shibi,Tsume, and the other half of the Council. Their side had the majority.

"Then it is ruled that he be put in an orphanage and enrolled in Ninja Academy when he is of age. Dismissed!"ordered Sarutobi.

'_I'm sorry, Minato. I could not convince all of them to that your son is harmless. Hopefully, they will learn in time.' thought Sarutobi_

Chapter End

That was awesome, wasn't it. Review this story please like you did for my other story and for those who were fans of my other story "The Swordsmen of the Leaf" I'm gonna update it either after the 3rd chapter of this story or Christmas break and I will set up a poll for pairings after the second chapter for this story. Ja Ne!


	2. Juubi Attack and Life in Konoha

Konoha's Cursed Outcasts

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would have a harem, bloodline, and scrolls from his family. The only things in this story I will own are some of the weapons and characters. Anyways, TO KONOHA!)

**Demon/Summon Talking**

_Mind Speaking_

_'Thoughts'_

_In Konoha, Day after the Kyuubi Attack_

It was night in Konoha and a white wolf with sharp claws and fangs, white eyes with Rinnegan like circles and nine tomoes, but the most surprising thing about him was the ten tails flailing around killing many shinobi, civilians, and destroying was the Juubi no Okami. Now, the village was in panic because the Yondaime was not there to defeat it like he did with the Kyuubi, but they had something just as good, the Yondaime's best friend and rival, Ryu Kurosaki. Ryu's son, Hikaru had been born an hour before Naruto had and would still able to hold the Juubi as perfect as he should. Ryu knew the Shiki Fuuin and knew he was going to have to do it, but he wished that the whole clan didn't have to die trying to stop the Juubi from arriving and from destroying everything in , the newly- reinstated Sandaime would not allow Ryu to do it.

"Ryu, please let me do the sealing. You have a son who will need you in his life. Let me do it, I have lived a full life." pleaded the Sandaime.

"I'm sorry old man, but I can't let you do it. I need to do this for my family, the village, myself, and my son."stated Ryu with a determined look in his eye. The Sandaime saw this and let him go. Ryu bowed and hugged the Sandaime and jumped out of the window.

_

* * *

_

_On Battlefield_

Ryu was jumping on treetops and saw the mighty Juubi, in all of its glory, and he held his son close to him. Ryu charges chakra to his feet and summoned a Dragon, who grinned when he saw him.

**"Hello Ryu**."said the dragon with a dragon-equivalent of a grin.

"Hello Raijin"said Ryu with a grin just as saw the child in Ryu's arms and his eyes widened.

**"Is that-"**asked Raijin, but he was cut off by Ryu.

"Yes. This is my son, Hikaru, heir to the clan and your family's contract."said Ryu with a broader grin, but the happiness was cut short after a roar from the Juubi.

**"So I'm guessing this will be our last battle together, eh old friend?" **asked Raijin with a sad look in his eyes.

"Yes, it will. Train my son in the same techniques when he is able to summon you and has activated our bloodline."said Ryu. Raijin nodded and let Ryu climb onto his back and soared at great speeds and stopped in front of the Juubi.

**"What the hell do you want, pitiful human and you dragon lowering yourself to carrying vile creatures such as humans?"asked Juubi.**

"Juubi, I am here to stop you from destroying this village."said Ryu.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA do you really think you can defeat me like you defeated the Kyuubi?"**taunted the Juubi. Then in a flicker of a tail, he shot the tail towards the two at unavoidable speed and they knew they could not block or dodge. The tail came closer, closer , closer, and closer, but when they closed their eyes waiting for the blow it never came. As Ryu opened his eyes to see what was going on he got the worst shock of his life, there between him and the tail was his wife, Yumi Kurosaki with the Juubi's tail piercing her through her back and out of her chest. She was smiling weakly and had some blood in the corner of her mouth. Ryu Kurosaki was a tough person he did not cry about anything not even deaths of those close to him, but his love for his wife was greater than his love for all of his loved ones besides his son who he loved just as much and the stress of having to seal the demon in his son and losing his wife all on the same day was too much for for him, which was shown by the tears in his eyes threatening to fall down his face. He had another thing to add to the list of what he had in common with his best friend, Minato Namikaze.

"Y-Yumi, why? WHY?"cried Ryu with the tears in his eyes streaming down his face.

"Y-you a-a-are the o-only one w-who c-can s-save the v-vi-village f-from t-this b-beast. R-Ryu d-defeat this b-beast f-for m-me a-and o-our son a-and clan. I love you, Ryu."said Yumi and with that Yumi Uchiha Kurosaki was dead. Ryu saw that the Juubi was trying to get Yumi off of his tail and knew this was his only chance, so Raijin flew as fast as he could as Ryu flashed through the handseals and after he was done a flash of light shined on the whole battlefield and the Juubi was gone. Raijin then flew down to the ground and gave the the bodies of Ryu, who was still holding Hikaru and Yumi.

"Take care of my son, guys. I always thought of you two as my father and grandfather. Hopefully, I don't see you two soon in the afterlife."said Ryu said and after that he breathed his last breath and Ryu Kurosaki, the "Shinigami of Konoha" and head of the Kurosaki Clan, was dead.

(AN:I'm not doing the Council Meeting because it is the same thing as last chapter, but Hikaru will not be acknowledged as the Kurosaki heir until further in the story, so people will only think Ryu gave him the name because he felt sorry for sealing the Juubi in the him)

* * *

_Timeskip 5 yrs. later_

Hikaru and Naruto were best friends. They met at the orphanage and found out they were both hated for unknown reasons. After Hikaru, who was much better in stealth than Naruto, was able to sneak into the kitchen and get some food for himself, but when he saw naruto getting the same treatment as he was he gave him half of his food and they were best friends ever since. Hikaru wore black T-shirt with a dragon scull on the front, white shorts, and black sandals. He had spikey and slightly shaggy black hair, black eyes, and slightly pale skin. Naruto wore white T-shirt with a Konoha emblem on the front, blue shorts, and blue sandals. He had spikey and bright blonde hair, deep sapphire eyes, tanned skin, and 3 whiskers on each cheek. However, the caretaker at the orphanage were trying to starve them and they didn't notice it at first since they acted like they were hungry, but they looked like every kid in the orphanage, well fed and that did not sit well with her. So, they decided to watch them for awhile and saw them sneak into the kitchen and come out with some food. The caretaker went into their room and tried to punish them, tried being the operative word as Hikaru knocked her out, but had no time to escape because another caretaker saw what they did and kicked them out of the orphanage because he knew he would have died if he killed them. But that was 2 weeks ago, now Naruto and Hikaru were sleeping in the playground. Naruto was sleeping in the sandbox while Hikaru was sleeping against a monkey bar.

Hikaru woke up and went into the forest to find some stray animal to eat. He came back with some deer meat and seasoned it with some stuff he looted from the orphanage kitchen. He woke up Naruto and gave him some meat and contained the rest of the meat in some containers. After they ate he and Naruto walked through the village and saw the villagers preparing for the Festival of when the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Juubi no Okami were defeated by the Yondaime and "Shinigami of Konoha" they were also hiding behind street vendors and barrels until Naruto smelled something intoxicating and followed the smell. Hikaru saw Naruto going somewhere and followed him to make sure he didn't get into trouble, but when he saw where Naruto led them, he facepalmed as he thought Naruto had a good reason for straying off like this. It was a restaurant called Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

"Naruto, you went out of hiding on the day we get chased around on a mob for ramen?"asked Hikaru.

"Uh huh. It smells great, Hikaru can I have some money pleeeeeaaaase?"Naruto pleaded while using the only jutsu he knew. the "Puppy Eyes no Jutsu". Hikaru caved in and gave him a couple bills.

"Thank you!"said Naruto and with that he jumped on a stool, but remembered how much people hated him after he saw the shocked expression of the man making ramen.

"I was wondering if you two would ever come into my restaurant."said the man.

"Y-you mean you don't hate us?"said a confused and shocked Naruto.

"Of course I don't. I'm different from those idiots. My name is Teuchi and the girl with me is my daughter, Ayame."said Teuchi introducing himself and Ayame.

"Hello, my name is Kurosaki Hikaru and the eager blonde is my friend, Uzumaki Naruto."said Hikaru.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. How about I give you free ramen for the whole day and tomorrow for the whole Festival Weekend?"offered Teuchi.

'Well, it doesn't seem like he hates us and it is free food plus Naruto seems to like it' thought Hikaru weighing the pros and cons.

"We'll take it old man Teuchi"said Hikaru.

"Hahahaha you remind me of two of my old friends. Put it there, son."said Teuchi holding out his hand which Hikaru shook.

And for lunch that day they ate ramen and made conversation with the Ichiraku family and got to know that, they decided to see the festival for the first time and bid the two farewell.

"Father, who are those two? You treated them with a lot of respect."said Ayame.

"Those two, Ayame, are the heroes of this village."said Teuchi.

Chapter End!

Wow! That was great anyways the poll for the pairings will be opened soon and the next chapter will be written shortly after.

Review. Subscribe. Comment.

Ja Ne!


End file.
